Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound source-separating device and a sound source-separating method.
Description of Related Art
A device which collects the voice of participants in a conference and captures images of the participants has been proposed.
For example, in a video teleconference, a video teleconference device is installed in each place in which the conference is held, the video teleconference devices are connected to each other via a network, and the video teleconference devices transmit the collected sound signals and captured image signals with each other.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-274462 proposes a video teleconference device including a microphone array, overall imaging means for capturing an overall image of a conference room, a plurality of specific participant imaging means for individually imaging participants and generating individual images correlated with the participants, speaker direction-detecting means for detecting a direction of a speaker based on a sound signal of the microphone array and generating speaker direction data, speaker voice signal-generating means for generating a speaker voice signal based on the detected direction of the speaker, and transmission means for transmitting the overall image, the individual images, the speaker voice signal, and the speaker direction data.